


playing favorites

by doyoungified



Series: jungwoo is a dominant cub, dont @ me [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Smut, a kid pining after his hyung trope, dom!jungwoo, doyoung is a cougar, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyoungified/pseuds/doyoungified
Summary: Jungwoo just wants to be Doyoung's favorite.





	playing favorites

**Author's Note:**

> takes place after their boss dance practice video. same outfits.

Doyoung wanted to deny it all. If he could, he'd turn back time and erase everyone's memories. It wasn't supposed to slip out, and even if it was, no one was supposed to hear it. He was usually so careful about his words and how he presented himself, but four drinks in on an empty stomach can make anyone lose control. It was just one of those nights. 

"Mark's my favorite," Doyoung slurs out around his fifth can of Cass. 

"You're such a cougar," Taeyong jokes. "You said Jeno was just yesterday."

The accusation makes Jaehyun barrel with laughter. "You better watch yourself. The kids might actually start to like you if you keep this up."

Taeyong's eyes widen and he's glad that Doyoung is too drunk to notice what Jaehyun is insinuating. It really wasn't any of their business but it wasn't like them to keep secrets from the other boy. Now, Jaehyun was basically flaunting something that had nothing to do with him. Taeyong elbowed the younger and Jaehyun gave out a bashful smile, feeling a twinge of guilt mixing in with his alcohol.

Doyoung's pouty lips turn downwards. In attempt to level out the situation, a very drunk Doyoung murmurs, "I... all of them, equally. I like them all."

Jaehyun shoulders Taeyong. Doyoung looks too much like a baby right now. His bangs are unkempt, fluttering in his eyes when he blinks. His cheeks are glowing and the two men can't help but coo. Doyoung was never like this and the sight was just too much to take. They decide to stop teasing the boy and they help him to his room to get some much needed rest.

Sometimes the truth was worth waiting for.

  

 

The whole thing is childish. Jungwoo doesn't understand why it's so important to him but it is. Something as small as garnering Doyoung's affection might be seen as minuscule to the other members, but it meant everything to him. He just wished it hadn't. The uncontrollable longing to be in the older man's favor was nagging, tugging at his thoughts whenever he saw his teammates being showered with affection.

He didn't know if he just wanted the attention, or if he wanted the whole man.

With the last take of their dance practice video coming to an end, everyone was feeling relieved. Lucas had an arm around Doyoung, fingers grazing over the man's nape absently. Mark was also bouncing a conversation between the two males brightly. Doyoung was reacting to whatever the youngest was saying, eyes widening and hands pulling the boy's cheeks. 

From his seat on the windowsill Jungwoo could see the whole thing. He fought back the need to roll his eyes. Doyoung was always so busy giving everyone love that he could barely hear Taeyong's wrap up.

"Who is heading back to the dorm?" Taeyong questions.

Most of them raise their hands. Doyoung releases himself from Lucas' hold. "I'll clean up here since I have vocal practice after."

"Me too," Jungwoo hears himself saying.

Taeyong's eyebrows crease together and Doyoung has a similar expression on. "Didn't you say you were tired?"

"It's okay! I'm fine," Jungwoo urges. He turns to Doyoung, flashing one of his million dollar smiles. "Can I practice with you, hyung?"

There's a pause, Doyoung looking at him thoughtfully. Once the older male nods, Jungwoo's smile dissipates. It was so fake. Taeyong doesn't prod any further and makes it his responsibility to shuffle the rest of the members out of the room. Doyoung immediately hops to his feet to start gathering water bottles and snack wrappers from the floor. It's mostly quiet aside from crunching and the sound of their sneakers on the squeaky floor.

"Woo," Doyoung starts. "Are you sure you don't want to go home? We're already done her-"

Doyoung is just seconds away from dropping all the plastic in his arms when he turns and is greeted with the sight of Jungwoo just inches from him. His heart hammers in his chest from shock. He pounds a closed fist onto the younger boy's shoulder.

"Why you little-"

He should have seen it coming when he saw Jungwoo eyeing him like his next meal. Startled by the mere proximity of the boy, Doyoung stands frozen in his spot. The younger tips Doyoung's chin up and there's a whole second where it looks like he's contemplating the entire thing. The hesitation is scrapped when he brings his mouth down onto the shorter's lips, and everything stills. It's tender, and for some reason Doyoung always felt like it would be this way. 

Doyoung's breath caught in his throat and he barely had time to think before both their lips were moving in cohesion, slotting together like two pieces of a puzzle. It was electrifying, sending all types of signals down his spine. Bottles dropped one by one onto the floor, clamoring as they littered their surroundings. His brain wasn't processing any of it. He just felt the lips and immediately leaned into the warmth of the taller boy. A sigh escapes him when the other runs a hand up the side of his face, cupping his cheek. He melts into the embrace further, acknowledging the hand fixing itself on the side of his hip.

The older boy has to remind himself to breathe, and once he does he lets out the tiniest of mewls. The sound gathers an instant reaction, and suddenly the whole tone of the kiss changes, Jungwoo sliding a lithe tongue along the seam of Doyoung's lips. Doyoung's knees buckle at the sensation and his jaw unlocks, allowing the other in obediently. His hands frantically grab at the front of Jungwoo's thick hoodie in a futile attempt to find balance. 

Currents shoot along the length of Doyoung's body. They're powerful, and then fade into a dull humming as they settle into the pit of his stomach. He shudders against the taller as their tongues go in circles and he feels Jungwoo press him into the mirror. It's hips on hips. Doyoung's eyes shoot open when he's reminded by the other's  _very_ healthy body.

 _Shit_.

He feels it.

Jungwoo's bulge is hard to ignore. His view sinks lower and the mere impression of it arising from his sweats makes Doyoung's mouth water. He doesn't have the confidence to touch it, but the size of it on his thigh makes him dizzy. His instincts take over. Doyoung deepens the contact, craving the feeling of Jungwoo's amazingly soft lips. His eagerness transfers to the other and soon enough Jungwoo lifts one of the boy's legs up, squaring his clothed groin right up against Doyoung.

Doyoung gasps into his mouth. The friction is hot and heavy, and Doyoung almost wishes he didn't pick his thickest sweats to wear. Jungwoo knows the exact angles to get both of their members to rut against one another, bouncing between the fabric. It isn't enough. They both want more, need more. Jungwoo is so impatient, so committed, and it shows through his actions.

If he was being honest with himself, Jungwoo would very much be fond of the idea of fucking his hyung into the wall. But he decided with much regret that he'd like to take it slow, considering how they've already jumped from point A, to point H, for humping. He rotates his groin over the male, wondering how it'd feel to thrust his cock straight through their pants and into the shorter's clenched hole. Thoughts are muddled when he sees how delectable Doyoung looks, and the sight of his puckered lips only ignite a stronger urge in Jungwoo.

Soon enough Doyoung is flipped and smushed against the mirror, his sweaty cheek pressed into the glass. Jungwoo finds just the right spot to press the whole of his erection into Doyoung's taut behind. Even through clothing, he knows this is something worth remembering. Despite being younger, he's got too much control to be new at this type of thing, but Doyoung doesn't have time to ponder the male's past when his arms are fastened over each other behind his back. 

His back curves deliciously to further accommodate the mound pressed into the cleft of his ass. The tight grip on his wrists excite him more than he expects. Jungwoo fully relishes in the view he has. In this position, Doyoung is completely under his power, and he ruts into the male to emphasize that. Doyoung is heavy-lidded, face scrunched in ectasy when Jungwoo slides his free hand underneath the waistband of his sweats. 

Nothing in this world could compare to the cries Doyoung lets out upon being touched. It's obvious that he wasn't the only one enjoying their little romp. It all goes to Jungwoo's head, and his youth starts to rear its ugly head when he shoves his hand down Doyoung's pants, thumb swiping over the male's weeping member. It fits perfectly in his hand, hot and pink in his fist when he moves it out of the man's sweats. 

The older male's knees buckle and he pushes himself away from the mirror, reaching back and circling his arms around Jungwoo. He's a complete mess: wet little mouth on display and tiny hips jerking into the circle of the younger's hand. The mirror clearly shows Jungwoo his hyung's desperation, his unraveling. He can't get enough. 

"Jungwoo," Doyoung whimpers. It's pitiful. Jungwoo fucking loves it. "Jungwoo, please..."

"Please _what_?" Jungwoo growls.

The man's cock is blossoming and red from the friction. Holding the shorter in his arms like this only feeds the younger's desire. With Doyoung's head rested back onto Jungwoo's shoulder he has a grand image of the boy's creamy neck. His hands find the column faster than he can think to grab it, fingers wrapping just below Doyoung's jaw.

Jungwoo's presence is commanding. When Doyoung gets a glimpse of their position from the mirror he can't believe what he sees. The Jungwoo he once knew, the sweet, idol puppy, was not to be seen. He was replaced with a beast of a man, and for the first time Doyoung realizes that someone this dangerous was staying under the same roof as him. He shakes at the thought of what Jungwoo is capable of.

When the taller man pushes his head forward to lick into Doyoung's moaning mouth, he feels himself coming undone. The consistent rolls of Jungwoo's talented hips coupled with the male's insistent hand milking his sorry cock makes him break.

"F-fuck, Woo," Doyoung breathes shakily, "Oh my God, I'm..."

"Only I can do this to you, make you feel this way," Jungwoo finally grunts out. His pace quickens and each stroke feels like a fiber in him snapping open.

"Y-yes," Doyoung mutters mindlessly. 

"Look at me."

Doyoung's chest is tight and his eyes are wet from pleasure when he peers up at Jungwoo. His distraught face serves him well. Jungwoo knows the boy's orgasm is looming and it only makes him want it more, moving his hand faster over the male. The pressure, the sounds, the heat all stack like heavy bricks on top of Doyoung. He can't hold it in. The younger clearly sees Doyoung's eyes cross.

There's a violent shudder and suddenly Doyoung's hands are attempting to pull Jungwoo's off. The brat only tightens his hold, dragging his fingers up and down the crying rod, jerking the man to completion. Thick ropes fall gracefully over Jungwoo's fingers, hot cum sliding down and dropping onto the floor. Doyoung's smooth hands are still hitting Jungwoo's wrist and he's shaking, trembling from sensitivity. Jungwoo manages a throaty chuckle, lips pressed Doyoung's neck as he watches the man lose himself in the mirror in front of them.

"No," Doyoung strangles out between deep inhales. " _Nonono_."

Jungwoo keeps touching him and Doyoung is reacting tenfold. His eyes roll back so far into his head that he swears he'll swallow them. Small thighs quake, shaking as Doyoung cries out pathetically. It's only after Jungwoo is sure there's no more liquid left in Doyoung's entire body that he lets the man slide to the floor, knees crumpling under the weight.

His briefs are soiled when Jungwoo tucks him back in. It's uncomfortable when he shifts, but more than anything he's burning red from the realization of what he's done. Jungwoo doesn't help him any when he openly cleans his hand with his tongue, humming at the taste of his beloved hyung. Doyoung is winded. He isn't given any time to recover before Jungwoo's lips are right back on him. The other is gleaming and his apparent smile helps bring Doyoung back down. The cub teethes the point of Doyoung's chin before stamping a firm peck onto the area.

"They were right," Jungwoo says after some time. "You really do like them younger."

Doyoung shoots Jungwoo an incredulous look to which the younger takes with a chuckle. "Who said that? You guys are like my brothers."

"That's kinky, hyung." Jungwoo's too smug. "Should we try roleplaying next?"

"Don't be smart with me," Doyoung scolds half-heartedly.

Jungwoo goes back to pressing his lips wherever there's skin. He partly expects Doyoung to push him away, but instead he's happy to say that the older male tilts his head to the side to allow the younger better access to his neck. He hums, mouth sucking a patch of frail skin. It's only when he really comes to that he remembers about Jungwoo's poor boner.

"Jungwoo, why didn't you-"

Jungwoo shakes his head. "You don't need to. I just wanted to make you feel good, hyung."

Doyoung still feels apologetic and it's evident in the way his lips jut out. A comfortable silence comes over the two males. Jungwoo decides this is as good a time as any for what he wants to ask. 

"Can I have you?" Jungwoo whispers.

It was as if for the first time, Doyoung was realizing Jungwoo's true feelings. He was downloading all the things he felt from two big, brown eyes. Without thinking, his hands come up to cup the younger's soft cheeks, matching his gaze in earnest. 

And more uncertain in tone, "Can I keep you?"

A similar spark of energy enters Doyoung, but this time it isn't from lust, or need. It's from love, and as much as he wants to fight himself and say that it's a completely foreign feeling, he can't lie. He doesn't need to say a word for Jungwoo to see that he's always had him from the very start.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [ VIOLENT LIP SYNCHING TO SHINEE'S "REPLAY" ] noona neomu yeppeo., ., ok on a serious note lemme know if y'all like dom!jungwoo because i'm Truly, Honestly, neck deep in this shit. i called jungwoo a cub bc doyoung is his mama cougar lmaoooo oo o i love them
> 
> twt: @doyoungified


End file.
